


Comfort

by strikecommanding



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strikecommanding/pseuds/strikecommanding
Summary: Sombra's surprising soft side is reserved only for you.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> this is a 3k comm in which sombra is sweet to her gf even when she has to kidnap her ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Sombra was hardly the doting type. If asked, those who worked closely with her would describe her as the kind of person who was only interested in her own gain. It wasn’t entirely inaccurate to say she was calculative and conniving, but what they didn’t realize was that she could achieve her ends by means they would least expect. Further still, they didn’t know the exact nature of what she was gaining because she never let them close enough to figure it out. Matters of the heart made people vulnerable, and while she’d gladly expose her blood and guts on the battlefield, she would die before she let them see her softer side.

Her sweetness and affection was entirely reserved for and solely known by you, who didn’t know Sombra or Talon or anything of that despicable nature. You only knew Olivia.

Even though everyone who worked for Talon liked to act like they didn’t have a heart, Sombra knew better. They all had their own ways of coping with whatever demons infested the back of their minds, and she was no exception. Her line of work exposed her to all kinds of horrific things, both in person and from behind a screen, and she was not yet numb to it all in spite of what her teammates thought of her. She needed comfort just like the rest of them, but unlike them, she didn’t get it out of cruelty alone. More than anything, she yearned for companionship.

It was difficult to make herself a consistent part of your life because her work kept her on a tight leash. As far as you knew, she was Olivia and she worked a boring job in IT. She couldn’t even afford to give you her real surname for fear that you might one day learn exactly who Olivia Colomar was, and who she’d become. While she was confident there was no trace of her old self available to anyone anywhere, Sombra didn’t make it as far as she did in this line of business by being careless. Besides, she wasn’t just looking out for herself. She’d made a lot of enemies in her lifetime, and she was also protecting you from them by keeping you at arm’s length from Sombra while Olivia smothered you in all the love you deserved.

She loved you so much, but it was never enough.

It was hard for her to love you as much as she wanted to when she was constantly looking over her shoulder. And it killed her to deny your innocent requests, like wanting to visit her at her home or her job; she had far too much to hide to let you get that close. She wasn’t blind to your displeasure, however. In fact she was painfully aware of it and, as much as she wanted to give you whatever it was your heart desired, this just couldn’t be one of those things. These failings only motivated her to work harder where she was able to.

The two of you had been seeing each other long enough that Olivia’s occasional presence in your home before you’d even returned from work wasn’t unusual. In fact it was welcome, she surmised, on a particular evening when you came back looking like hell. She momentarily left the food simmering on the stove to greet you at the door with a kiss on the cheek and a gentle hand taking your bag from your shoulders. “Rough day?”

“Same old,” you sighed, gratefully rolling your shoulders once she lifted that weight off of them. Closing the door behind you by gently bumping it with your backside, you kicked off your shoes and crossed the short distance from the small foyer to the kitchen table. You sat there with your head in your arms before turning where your nose led you. “Smells good.”

“It’s almost done,” Olivia assured you, putting your bag down in the corner before returning to the stove. “You have time to go wash up and change first, if you want.”

“Yeah,” you replied absently after a brief pause. Her back was to you, so when she heard your chair shuffle she figured you went off to do just what she’d told you. When she felt your warm weight behind her as well as your arms around her waist, she set the ladle down to look back at you over her shoulder. “I love you, Olivia.”

Hearing you say it still made her heart beat fast, every single time. Carefully, she turned around so she could wrap her arms around your neck and face you with a proud smile when she said, “I love you too, _mi alma_.”

She found it odd that you didn’t smile back, but she wasn’t thinking about it anymore when you leaned forward to get a proper kiss out of her. Olivia wholeheartedly reciprocated, sliding her tongue along your bottom lip to make things escalate, though you pulled away from her before it could reach that point. Your expression was indiscernible when you finally backed up and retreated to the bedroom, presumably to change out of your work clothes. You didn’t seem any more run down than usual after a typical shift, yet she couldn’t quite figure out your behavior. She made a mental note to ask you what was bothering you when you returned.

You re-entered the kitchen in comfier clothes (likely Olivia’s, since she had a tendency to leave her stuff at your place to make it feel more lived in) and unloaded your long day as the two of you ate dinner together. It truly was the same old: rude, ungrateful clients, co-workers with whom you just couldn’t get along, and a boss who couldn’t care less about anyone other than himself. It was the same old, but she could tell from the look of you just how much of a toll it was taking on you. To top it off, coming home to what wasn’t exactly the nicest apartment in the city probably contributed to your stress, but Olivia knew better than to open up that Pandora’s box again.

Since you had been dating for a fairly long time at this point, it was only natural that you proposed moving in together. Olivia wanted this more than you would ever know, but it just wasn’t something she could do. While she could roam around in the day and spend a few nights at your apartment here and there, her loyalty had to be with Talon. She had to be wherever they wanted her, and that didn’t really grant her the freedom to rent out a nicer place with you. Of course, she couldn’t tell you any of this and you’d unfortunately misinterpreted her dodginess as an aversion to living together with you. Olivia did what she could to assure you that wasn’t the case, but she could never tell for sure if you truly believed her.

Since she couldn’t offer herself to live with you, she at least tried to help you find a better place. Perhaps you were too proud or you were just sore from thinking that she didn’t want to move in together, but you never accepted any form of monetary help she tried to give you. On more than one occasion, she proposed giving you enough of her paycheck to help you afford a nicer apartment. You’d turned her down so many times she eventually learned to just stop bringing it up. Idly poking her food with her fork, she hoped you wouldn’t cite it as one of the reasons why you were feeling so crappy today.

Thankfully, your complaints stayed mostly within the realm of work, and you changed the subject soon enough by asking about her day. Olivia wished she could have given you something more substantial and frankly a little more interesting than the same old white lies about her boring job in IT, but you never seemed to think of it that way. The fact that you were so genuinely invested in hearing her talk about her made-up co-workers and the supposed projects she was working on reminded her how truly caring and supportive you were. Even when you were crumbling under the weight of your own job, you always wanted to hear about Olivia’s day. She wished she could have been more truthful with you, though you were probably better off not knowing the things she knew for the sake of your protection and your sanity. 

“Well it’s good that you get along with your co-workers,” you remarked after she spun a random tale about a particular ‘co-worker’ named Gabriel. “I’d love to visit and meet them some time.”

She’d hoped you wouldn’t bring that up either, but now that you had, all she could do was smile and try to deflect it. “I’d like that.”

Before you could press her further, she abruptly got out of her seat to put her dish in the sink. The atmosphere was obviously tense, like you were waiting for her to extend an invitation that would never come. It killed her to deny you, and even the reminder that she was holding back for the sake of your protection didn’t negate her guilt. After a painfully long silence, you must have gotten the hint as you finally stood up to put your dish in the sink as well.

Hoping to make up for having disappointed you yet again, Olivia looked at you and said, “I don’t have to be in until late tomorrow. I can spend the night here.”

You leaned over the counter next to her, watching idly as her slender fingers ran the sponge over the dirty dishes. “I’d like that.”

\---

Olivia always wanted to provide for you in any way she could, but she found the most fulfilling way she could do that was often in bed. You were always so run down from working yourself ragged so it was nice to see you relax and unravel between the sheets because of her. She just couldn’t get you into the bedroom fast enough.

She had you on your back so she could crawl on top of you, caging your body with hers as she captured your lips in a sweet kiss. You receptively dipped your head back to offer her a better angle, which she took advantage of by parting your lips with her tongue and picking up right where she’d left off before you stopped her earlier. Her deft hands slid up along your sides before finding your hands as well, intertwining your fingers together and pinning you tight against the mattress. You seemed to like how aggressively she was taking charge as you let out a pleased whimper against her lips.

Olivia separated from you only to take a breath, and then she left a trail of chaste kisses starting on your lips down your chin, then she followed the pulse line in your neck down to your collar bones so she could mark them purple with her smudged lipstick. She took a moment to admire how nicely her signature hue complemented your flushed skin before moving even lower still. She let go of your hands so she could squeeze and massage your breasts, drawing lazy circles around your sensitive nipples until they stood stiff from all of the attention. Her tongue took the place of one of her teasing hands so it could settle between your thighs, which she urged you to spread wider.

Your blissed out moan tapered into a sigh as you relaxed further into your sheets, offering yourself up to her completely. She smiled against your breast as she traced her fingertips against your soaking wet lips and briefly dipped inside. Her fingers curled just enough to have your back arching off the mattress when she finally decided to give you what you really wanted.

Shifting lower, she pulled your legs over her shoulders and flashed you a dangerous grin before planting as sweet a kiss against your clit as she had against your lips just moments earlier. The sudden contact made you jolt slightly but she kept you grounded by digging her fingers into your thighs. Your clit was already erect and oversensitive from how she’d been handling you so she saw no need to tease you any further. Instead she began stimulating you right away with the tip of her tongue.

You cried out in a shaky, unsteady voice as your trembling hand carefully reached forward to grip Olivia’s hair off its roots. Feeling you hold onto her so desperately just encouraged her to get rougher with you by working her tongue even faster. Just before you could reach your peak, she backed off and moved her hand in place of where her mouth had been, collecting your generous arousal on her fingertips before pushing inside of you. Her movements were shallow but fast and it seemed to be enough to make you feel it strongly, as you pulled your hand back to cover your face. Olivia sat up to better admire how flustered you’d gotten as her fingers lazily thrust in and out of you. “Feeling good? You’re shaking, _mi amor_.”

At first she thought you were trembling from sheer overstimulation, but upon taking a closer look she realized you were crying. She’d seen you cry from overwhelming pleasure before but the look of anguish on your face clearly said this wasn’t one of those times. Alarmed, Olivia moved to sit properly beside you and gently pulled your hands away from your eyes.

“Baby, what’s wrong? Did I hurt you?”

“Stop,” you choked out, and the pain in your voice broke her heart. But she respected your wishes and let go of you, instead waiting for you to decide when you wanted to open up to her. When you dropped your arms in front of you defensively and exposed your tear-streaked face to her, you said, “I’m sorry, Olivia, but I just… having you be so sweet to me when I don’t even know what we _are_ … it hurts.”

Now, she was sure she was the one with a desperate expression on her face. “Wh-what do you mean? I love you, don’t you know that?”

“I don’t,” you answered so quickly it made her chest tight. “I am stupidly in love with you but… I feel like you’re just humoring me! You don’t want to move in together… you don’t want me to meet your friends… If you weren’t looking for anything serious when we first met, I just wish you would have told me instead of leading me on.”

The more you spoke the weaker your voice became, but the impact of what you were saying still hit Olivia like a punch to the gut. She knew you were bothered by her flakiness but the conclusion you’d drawn was far worse than anything she could have predicted. On top of the guilt she felt for having made you feel this way, she was extremely frustrated. The fact of the matter was that she loved you so much more than you would ever know, than you could ever know for your own safety. But in an effort to protect you from her enemies, she ended up causing you the most pain.

Your tearful confession had stunned her into silence, so the only noise that filled the room was your soft sobs. Olivia knew now that things couldn’t continue this way. She had to come up with a solution that would keep you safe and by her side.

\---

“You look terrible.”

For once, Sombra couldn’t bring herself to answer back to Reaper with one of her typical snarky quips. She just didn’t have the energy to be snappy with him because she’d sincerely been losing sleep over her dilemma with you. Quite some time had passed since you admitted what was really bothering you and the distance between you both had been steadily widening. You hadn’t broken up with her outright just yet, but she definitely had no intention of letting it get to that point. She would figure something out, she just needed more time. Scowling at her boss as he passed, she retorted, “You’re one to talk.”

He just grunted indifferently and cocked his head in the direction of one of Talon’s meeting rooms, where Doomfist and Widowmaker were already waiting. “Orders from the top. A certain benefactor is here to see us.”

Sombra wasn’t in the mood for a meeting, especially not with Maximilien of all people, but she did as she was told because arguing to get out of it would have been more trouble than it was worth. She begrudgingly followed him in and slumped over in her chair the entire time, as she had more pressing issues weighing heavily on her mind.

Maximilien came to them with the same problem he always had: he’d gotten careless and created a mess he was now paying them to clean up. However, this blunder was bigger than his past transgressions because it now involved all of them. Apparently he’d been threatened into giving up Talon’s main base of operations, which required them to relocate and fly under the radar for an undetermined amount of time. Since none of them had any roots planted here nor were they particularly attached to where they were set up now, the others didn’t express any objections. Besides, it wasn’t as though any of their opinions could overthrow what Maximilien had already decided on.

Sombra, however, couldn’t accept this as readily as the others. Not only did she break your heart, but she would have to leave you behind right after having done it. The nature of her work required her to be able to disappear and reappear anywhere else on the map, to come and go as Talon wanted her. But she was too attached to you now to just up and leave without a second thought. Unfortunately there was no time left to think, as Maximilien wanted them at a different location thousands of miles away within the week.

There was no time left to think, or to choose between you and her mission, which could only be achieved through Talon. It wasn’t a choice she ever would have been able to make anyway. So instead of choosing, she left the meeting under the claim that she had some loose ends to tie up.

By this point, you had all but told her you never wanted to see her again. In spite of that, she showed up at your apartment as soon as you got out of work and asked you to hear her out, just for a bit. She knew you must have still felt something for her, or else you wouldn’t have wavered so easily after being begged just a little. Or else you wouldn’t have let her into your kitchen and cook you some comfort food, for old time’s sake. You didn’t expect her to put anything suspicious in your food since she’d never given you reason to doubt her before.

Halfway through your meal, when you complained of feeling sluggish and tried to stagger over to your couch, she held you against her side. She helped you lie down and waited patiently for the drug to take full effect, at which point she couldn’t help but think that your sleeping face was like that of an angel’s. From now on, she would always get to see it.

**Author's Note:**

> strikecommanding.tumblr.com


End file.
